Contact centers have determined over the last several years that collaborative browsing via an Internet connection or through the “cloud” (commonly known as co-browsing) is a useful tool. Customers may show a contact center agent, on the customer's browser, how the customer needs help. Co-browsing often includes browser assistance and one or more additional media types (e.g., email, telephone, chat, etc.).
Through co-browsing, a customer may provide a visual explanation of a situation, point or otherwise highlight certain graphical elements, and explain, such as via the additional media type, what is, or what should be, occurring. The agent may provide instructions for the customer to execute or, when authorized, provide the action directly to the customer's device. For example, graphical elements may be selected, inputs provided, text entered, or other actions initiated as required to assist the customer.
However, co-browsing has some limitations. Many co-browsing sessions include unnecessary conversation and lack of real-time updating, which can needlessly prolong the agent's interaction with the customer. Despite the many advantages of co-browsing, problems remain.